


My Life in a Piece of Cut Glass

by Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman



Series: Council of the Twin Lights Verse [4]
Category: Legacy of Kain, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Chess, Friendship, Gen, depressed Raziel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman/pseuds/Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman
Summary: While playing a game of chess, Raziel's mind begins to drift towards his dark past in Nosgoth. Spyro does his best to distract him.





	My Life in a Piece of Cut Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only own their human forms.
> 
> At the end of the story is an example of what their human forms look like. It's an old pic of mine but it's the only colored one I have.

Raziel sat quietly on the lush grass in his humanish form; a gift from a friend but he found it hard to accept. He blinked slowly as he shifted position, his feet slipping into the crystal clear water of the beautiful stone-edged pool next to him. A chessboard lay next to his hand, covered in random chess pieces from a partially finished game.

In his other hand, he held a small cut-glass pawn aloft. He stared absentmindedly as he twisted it gently between his fingers. His past forcing him to feel a deep sense of kinship with the tiny, abused piece he held. His mind drifted off as he sat mesmerized by the sunlight shimmering though the clear glass.

Raziel’s mind often wandered to strange places since he had come to this new land he called his new home. He thought about things that every Nosgothian did: war, death, enslavement, regret, sorrow. His mind just tended to focus more on a personal issue; betrayal.

He tried to ignore it, the people here were absurdly nice, but he could never stop himself from being wary. His past forced his mind to accuse every new person with impending betrayal. He longed to see these kind people as just what were but could only see them as potential liars.

Though, the world had worked its magic and had softened his heart a great deal. He had drawn close to a few of the creatures he had met. He sometimes wished he could hate them but his heart seemed to refuse him. One of these creatures had become his closest friend here, or anywhere for that matter.

Spyro frowned softly, sitting crossedlegged on the other side of the board in his borrowed human form. He enjoyed the form because it was easier to play games with the wraith, someone he had come to see as an older brother. Though Raziel would not admit it, Spyro knew his friend suffered from a deep depression due to all the abuse and murder that had happened to him. It made Spyro disheartened to see his friend like that and made it his goal in his free time to cheer him up.

Spyro bit his lip and looked at Sparx, who hovered near his shoulder. They were both worried, Raziel had never blanked in the middle of a game before. Spyro knew he had to change his friend’s course of thought.

“Hey, Raz…?” He asked softly as he reached over the board and gently touched his friend’s knee. He swallowed tightly when he got no response but called to his companion again. It took a few moments but the tired green eyes looked over at him questioningly and confused. Spyro only smiled softly and reached for the pawn.

“Raz, I’m bored, let’s play something else.” He was lying and they both knew it. With his free hand, he held up a checker piece between two fingers with the crown towards Raziel, “I rather play checkers, Raz. You get to be king.” He commented softly with a tiny grin, putting the checker piece crown up in Raziel’s palm. The human-looking wraith smiled softly at the kind gesture, knowing exactly what Spyro was doing and what he meant.

“I would love to play checkers with you, Spyro.”

* * *

 


End file.
